bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Nate Wright
Nate Wright is the main protagonist of the Big Nate book series and comic strips, as well as Poptropica's Big Nate Island. He is a sixth grade student attending P.S. 38, who lives with his father and older sister. He has a talent for sports and comic trivia, chess, detecting things with his sense of smell, and coming up with pranks for Prank Day. "Lads, sometimes it's not what you're going to do... it's what you've already done." ''Nate on Prank Day He also has a talent for sensing vibes and even reading full sentences with just his nose. Nate insisted that he is destined for greatness and that Jenny Jenkins, a girl in his school who he has a crush on, will fall in love with him one day. However, he eventually begins falling in love with Ruby Dinsmore instead. Nate is best known for causing mayhem, awkward moments, and getting himself in detention over and over and over again. His locker is extremely messy, and is filled with all kinds of junk. Some of his “junk” is surprisingly valuable. Biography Early Life In one of Nate's baby pictures, you can see he was drooling while lazily attempting to hammer a circle peg into a square hole. Nate's father decided to save up money to afford college for Nate, so he started a college fund (it took almost 12 years to reach $500) for Nate. When he was a toddler, he liked to wear his older sister's dresses and pretend to be a ballerina. Nate soon started attending the Honey Hive, a pre-school. This is where he met Jenny Jenkins, his crush, though Nate wasn't in love at that point. Jenny used to chase boys at recess, and once she caught them, she kissed them. Nate was once kissed by her. Soon, a new student, Breckenridge Puffington III (nicknamed as Bobby), joined Nate's class. Breckenridge seemed to find nothing more enjoyable than bullying Nate whenever there's outside recess, but to Nate's relief, in September, the teacher told him that Bobby had only stayed for the summer. When Nate was three years old, he asked Santa for a pink tricycle for Christmas, which Nate's dad constantly reminds him about. When he turned four years old, he visited a pet shop. However, he was attacked by a four month old kitten named Cinnamon. This gave him his current phobia of cats. Kindergarten When Nate turned five years old, he attended kindergarten at P.S. 38. He sat next to Jenny, but, after reading her name tag, mispronounced her name as "Jonny", as his reading was not very good. He started becoming in love with her. Later in the school year, at nap time, a classmate, Francis Pope, started snoring. This caused Nate to hit him on the head with his Thomas the Tank Engine lunchbox. Somehow, this made them friends. Elementary school First Grade When Nate started first grade, his teacher was Mrs. Bigbee, who isn't very fond of Nate still. He nicknamed her "Mrs. Bigbutt" for her weight, probably making for a nick naming career. He also somehow managed to make a dent in one of the desks with his head. Second Grade When Nate started second grade, he was babysat everyday after school, by a girl named Donna. Later in the year, Nate and his family went to see a performance of "Peter Pan". Donna was playing as Wendy, but Nate kept shouting, "THAT'S DONNA!", despite his Dad's efforts to shush him. He missed a large portion of the performance because he needed a bathroom. Third Grade By the time Nate started third grade, his older sister, Ellen, constantly sang "Peter Pan" songs, which were stuck in her head since the Peter Pan play from the year before. Nate also had to get his appendix removed, and Francis brought him a "Tickle me Elmo" toy in the hospital. It was at this point in the third grade when the friendship between Nate and Francis became so strong that both of them swore each other to secrecy about their biggest secrets. Nate told Francis he was frightened of cats, and Francis told Nate that his middle name was "Butthurst". Fifth Grade In fifth grade, Nate had a field trip to an aquarium. When he didn't do his science work for that day, he claimed that a walrus ate it. Towards the end of the year, the school's detention monitor, Mrs. Czerwicki, had her wig catch on fire. The fire alarm went off, and the school got to play Ultimate Frisbee on the school lawn for an hour. Sixth grade When Nate started sixth grade, P.S. 38 was becoming very old and beaten apart. This is when he joined the Junior Woodchucks. Later in the school year, Principal Nichols asked Nate to introduce Teddy Ortiz to P.S. 38. Nate showed him around the school, although Teddy was very quiet. They were both in the same science class, and when they had to dissect a squid, Teddy put the squid in his nose to look like a booger. They both started laughing, and got in trouble. The squid fell on the floor, and Mary Ellen Popowski stepped on it. When Nate made fun of her, they both had two weeks of detention. Fortune Cookie Mystery Nate had a dream about Mrs. Godfrey, his social studies teacher, asking a question in class. Mrs. Godfrey called on Nate, although he didn't raise his hand. He didn't know the answer, and asked, "What was the question again?”. Mrs. Godfrey marched over to Nate's desk. Nate got worried. He then woke up, and realized he was dreaming. Relieved, he went back to sleep, when his dad yanked off the blanket telling him to go to school. He forgot if he had a test that day or not, so he decided to peek on Francis Pope, his best friend next door. Francis was reading his social studies textbook. Nate panicked because he left his textbook in his locker, meaning he couldn't study. He tried finding his class notes, but he doodled on the notes. When his dad served him breakfast, Nate imagined his vision of going to summer school - cleaning the classrooms. Just then, Nate's sister, Ellen, walked in and ate her oatmeal. Nate's dad asked the kids about school; Ellen chatted incessantly, while Nate told him nervously that nothing has happened. This made Nate's dad suspicious, and Nate escaped the house. He tripped over Spitsy, his neighbor's dog, and started to consider ways to skip the test, but came up with flaws of failing the steps. Finally, he decided to write an excuse note, but was worried about forging his father's signature. Francis appeared behind him, and Nate hid away his note, but decided to confess what he was doing. Confused, Francis told Nate there is no test. The school bell rang, and Nate walked to P.S. 38, there school. Nate tripped and fell, and that's when Teddy Ortiz, Nate's other best friend, appeared and made a lame joke. The three decided to race to the school. Nate was in the lead, only to slam into the school principal, Principal Nichols. They both got up, and apologized. They then entered the school. It turned out Nate forgot his lunch. Teddy covered for him by promising to share his lunch and giving him a fortune cookie. Nate opened the cookie, and got surprised by the fortune which said: "Today you will surpass all others". Nate went to homeroom with his classmates. He got hungry, and ate the fortune cookie, but Gina Hemphill-Toms, his enemy, told on him. Mrs. Godfrey, Nate's homeroom teacher, started walking towards Nate's desk, so he quickly swallowed the cookie. The announcements turned on, and Nate started to blank out. He later took out a list of all of Mrs. Godfrey's nicknames, but Mrs. Godfrey noticed it and gave Nate a detention. Nate exited the room after class, along with Francis and Teddy. They were greeted by Artur Pashkov and Jenny Jenkins. In English, Nate decided to write a poem about Jenny as Mrs. Clarke went over the types of poems students can write. Nate settled on writing a love poem to Jenny, but Gina noticed it and with her tedious tattletale tendencies, told the whole classroom about it. Jenny was repulsed, and everyone stared at Nate. As Mrs. Clarke tried to calm him down, Nate yelled, "Gina needs to keep her BIG, FAT MOUTH SHUT!". This caused him to get another detention slip. Nate, Teddy, and Francis headed off, where they saw drawings on a display case. Artur’s drawing was the most popular for two months. They congratulated Artur, who walked by them and headed to art class. Nate tried to get Mr. Rosa, the art teacher, to put his drawing in the display case, but Mr. Rosa said he had no time. Nate sneaked out of the room to put his drawing on display, but when trying to open the display case, the doorknob broke off. Mr. Rosa heard this, and gave Nate his third detention. Later the three friends went to the cafetorium, only to see Chester Budrick, a bully, at their table. They were scared to ask him to move, so they sat next to Chad Applewhite, who was reading the book of records. Nate thought about setting a record, and settled on an eating record. It didn’t go out as planned, and Principal Nichols caught him. Nate received his fourth detention. They were late for gym with Coach John, whom Nate disliked. Coach John told Nate to dress for class. He went in to the locker room, when he realized there was bean juice all over his mouth. He leaned over the sink counter to wash his face, but water stained his shorts. He was worried everyone would think he wet his pants, so he started searching for something else to wear. Coach John told Nate to hurry up, and he started to panic. Luckily, Nate found a pair of shorts, although they were way too over-sized. He stuffed them with towels in them to make it fit. He exited the locker room, but was confused by the other students laughing, until he realized he was wearing Coach John's shorts. Furious, Coach John forced Nate to run wind sprints. At the end of class, he was given a detention slip. After gym, Francis, Teddy, and Nate, walked over to math class. When they arrived, Mr. Staples gave them a pop quiz. Nate looked at the quiz and found it surprisingly easy. When he finished it, the everyone else was still working, to his satisfaction. Mr. Staples announces the quiz is over and tells everyone to "check your answers front and back". When Nate heard this, he flipped over his test, and saw that there were more questions on the back. As students handed back quizzes, Nate went crazy and randomly answered questions. Mr. Staples came to him and grabbed the quiz, but Nate wouldn’t give it. They both pulled it, which tore it in half. The teacher was outraged and gave Nate another detention. Nate walked with Francis and Teddy to science, the last class of the day. When Nate noticed Mr. Galvin, his science teacher, he decided to try and make him laugh, because he had never seen him laugh. It was very hard to do, and when Nate noticed an ink stain on Mr. Galvin's shirt, he started laughing. He received his another detention. At the end of the day, Nate later went to the detention room, where he gave Mrs. Czerwicki, the detention monitor, his detention slips. She looked at the slips and told Nate he had broken a record. He had gotten seven detention slips, the most that any student got all at once in P.S 38 history. He realized that his fortune (You will surpass all others) has came true, which rendered Nate ecstatic. Nate happily proceeded to his desk. Defeat of the Raptors Nate, Francis, and Teddy were standing in front of the Guess that Baby game, on Mrs. Shipulski's bulletin board. They made fun of each other's baby pictures and Nate started looking for Jenny's picture. He found it, but Gina claimed that the picture of Jenny was of her. Nate didn't believe her but Gina took the picture and showed proof. Nate was humiliated. After that, Nate Wright received an assignment on Benjamin Franklin, and his parnter was Gina. Meanwhile, the SPOFF game of the season was fleeceball. When Nate found out he was the captain of his team, he got confident he would win. Randy showed up and taunted him because he wasn't a very good player. Nate said, "It's not just about being good at sports". Randy was confused, and Nate lured him to his locker, and opened it. He was bombarded with an avalanche of junk, causing Randy much humiliation as well as an obsession with revenge against Nate. He said, "You have to be able to out-think your opponent". Unfortunately, due to some tension with Mr. Galvin, Nate missed the captains' meeting and forgot telling Coach Calhoun the name of his team, causing him to lose some advantages and getting a horrible start to the season. When he finally arrived, he learned Gina had joined the team and that Calhoun had allowed her to name them the Kuddle Kittens. The team's etymology is soon revealed to be off Gina's stuffed cat, named Kuddles, which made Nate feel like he would vomit. In the first match, the Kuddle Kittens lost when Gina distracted Nate from hitting the ball, making Nate furious. Afterwards, they continued against several other teams, and won every time. Nate also included much information concerning the event in "Poor Nate's Almanac," which is named after "Poor Richard's Almanac," published by Benjamin Franklin. He also included activities and gossip, among other things. Unfortunately, when he attempted to sell copies to Francis and Teddy, Principal Nichols showed up and forced Nate to close up shop. When Nate was moving the table, however, Randy ran into it while he was taunting Chad, causing him a bloody nose. When Mrs. Clarke intervened, she gave Randy a detention. In the final game, which pitted the Kuddle Kittens against the Raptors (Randy's team), Randy purposely stomped on Nate's foot, swelling it in an attempt for revenge. Nate was forced to watch the game from the bleachers while Gina swung (which he was not confident about). But when Gina hit the ball, it hit over the banner, giving Kuddle Kittens a victory to the game. Then, Coach Calhoun handed Gina the Spoffy (which is the Grand Trophy) much to Nate's dismay. Gina then taunted Nate over her hit. On Chad's suggestion, Nate wrote a story about their victory. When Gina peered over to see what he was writing, she became furious, screaming and earning herself a detention from the librarian, Mrs. Hickson (and the first, and currently, only one she has ever received). Wall Hanging Sale Nate helped Artur hold up a ladder. Artur was on top of the ladder, painting. He got paint in Nate's eyes, and he lost control of the ladder. Nate ended up getting a detention. After detention, he tried to ride his skateboard to Teddy's house, for his Timber Scout meeting. He loses it in a creek, so he started walking. He was late, and was mad at Artur, for many reasons. But he is delighted to learn of a door-to-door sale for his scout troop, and is determined to win against Artur. He was supposed to sell Warm Fuzzies, which are wall hangings. At first, he doesn't have much luck. He soon decided to buy the wall hangings with his own money. To get the money, he mowed lawns, did yard work, and tried to sell his comics. Nate tried to announce to the entire mall in the speakers to buy his comics. He was busted by a mall cop and got grounded. Nate also tried to get Artur and Gina together, so he could have more time to sell. Nate told Artur how "nice" and "cute" Gina was. Artur percived that Nate liked Hin, and announced it to the school. He was humiliated, but explained to Gina what happened, and they both agreed that they hate each other's guts. Nate ended up winning first prize for the wall hangings sale, and won a customizable skateboard. Ultimate Snowdown Nate competes against Jefferson Middle School when the students end up there when P.S. 38 is damaged (but not beyond repair; it fixes in two weeks). During that time, he also uncovered Jefferson's weakness: they were uncreative compared to P.S. 38. To prove it, he initiated the Ultimate Snowdown, which was another attempt to defeat Jefferson. Nate told Ken Rosa and Mrs. Everett about it and convinced them to act as the judges for the contest. Minutes before the competition began, Nate and Teddy expressed curiosity when the Jefferson students brought something hidden under cloth on a sled. As everyone organized their building posts, Jefferson hanged a tarp so no one would notice them using their mascot. Everybody began work for the next six hours. Under Nate's leadership, P.S. 38 made their sculpture (Achilles Gets The Point!) out of snow, using an icicle for an arrow and nail polish for blood. When it was 3:00 (the time for judging), Jefferson had lost since they had simply coated the old suit of armor in snow, which was uncreative. P.S. 38's sculpture of Achilles, which Nate explained the nature of, won the competition. After the celebration, Everett asked why they chose Achilles out of anyone, and Nate explained it was iconic to the "Achilles' heel" expression. Staring at a furious Nolan, Nate added that no one is unbeatable. They had finally surpassed Jefferson Middle School. Hypnotized Nate makes an enemy with an obnoxious classmate named Nick Blonsky when he stole a camera to start a rigged fight between him and Francis. The Fitness Zone Later still, his school is introduced to a new "Fitness Zone," which he is very upset about. At this point, his luck seems to decrease rapidly, leading to a series of incidents he was not responsible for causing. This included Teddy (accidentally) soaking his book report, sitting in gum and getting laughed at, and being embarrassed while reading a different report to the class. However, this changes for him when he learns Chad Applewhite has found a good luck charm, though he does not believe in it at first. After he fails to remember the lyrics to a song he and his band were expected to perform, Chad offers to let him borrow the foot, and Nate reluctantly agrees. The tables turn when he scores an impossible basketball goal from halfway across the court, receives 20 dollars when he locates a piece of jewelry, and wins a year's supply of Cheez Doodles (his favourite snack) by being the millionth customer to shop at an unknown store. He also warms up to the Fitness Zone, to an extent. Finally, he gives the lucky foot back to Chad when he is having trouble with a girl named Maya whom the latter has developed a crush on. However, it is then stolen by Mrs. Godfrey, leading to trouble at the following Field Day event. However, Nate orchestrates a plan with Artur to help his team win the event. They also re-perform their song afterwards, and Chad is featured in the performance this time. The Edna Birkdale mystery As the year continued, Nate was also reunited with Breckenridge, who has since had a change of heart and had forgotten about his bullying of Nate from seven years ago. He and his friends sought to uncover the truth about Edna Birkdale, and ultimately achieved this in a scavenger hunt. Mud Bowl Eventually, a girl named Ruby Dinsmore moved into town, and Nate quickly began to develop feelings for her. At home, Nate's dad had some important news for Nate and Ellen - the family nearly moved away. Randy also defected and Nate becomes more civil toward him. Nate joined forces during the Mud Bowl and scored the winning blow to triumph against Jefferson Middle School, mirroring his father's own unexpected victory three decades past. Girlfriend (2015) Nate met Trudy at the annual fair at July 13, 2015, but then she left him. He spent months looking for her, and he finally found her at P.S. 38 on 14 September, 2015. He found out that she is in seventh grade. Soon, she became Nate's fourth girlfriend. They started going out on 15 October, 2015. Trudy also has a cat named Poco who which Nate is afraid of but Trudy doesn't seem to mind. She also demonstrated extreme lenience for Nate's bad qualities. But still, she has a messier locker than Nate! Endgame and Breakup On 26 January, 2015, Trudy was invited to Lindsay's party. Trudy asked Lindsay if she could bring Nate along too, and Lindsay said yes. Nate enjoyed the idea at first, but when he told Francis Pope and Teddy Ortiz about it, they brought up that Dee Dee Holloway's party was on the same date. Nate then apologized to Dee Dee for his absence, and on that Saturday, he attended Phillips' party. Nate mainly stayed by Trudy's side, but when she left him to go upstairs and paint her nails with her friends, Nate was all but lost. After continuous failed attempts at socializing for him, Trudy finally returned to him. Trudy and Nate danced together, but after a while, Nate started feeling tired and took a break. A grade seven child then asked Trudy if he could dance with her, and, with Nate's reluctant blessing, she said yes. Soon after that, the party ended. Nate called up Teddy and Francis to see how Dee Dee's party was, only to find out that it was the "best party in the history of the universe". Later, on 14 March, 2016, Nate was anticipating a very special cartooning club meeting that would be attended by a professional. However, Trudy reminded Nate that they had a plan to go rollerskating that same afternoon. Generally, Trudy has proven to be a selfish person when technically forcing Nate to hang out with the seventh graders. The two of them ultimately broke up on 25 March, 2016. Several months later, Nate played Monopoly with his friends on New Year's Eve. Despite being very reluctant about making New Years' Resolutions, Nate came to Klassic Komix on 2 January, 2017 with a comic book to purchase, claiming it was such a resolution and he had felt self-centered in the past. Known Works Comics Nate loves reading all varieties of comics and even likes making them himself. There is one comic he hates, Bethany, which is about the love life of a sensitive teenage girl, altouh Nate ends up getting addicted to it, even going to the extents of calling the newspaper to bring it back after it was taken out. Doctor' Cesspool ' His most frequently mentioned comic is Doctor Cesspool. It follows the adventures of a crazy and un-experienced doctor as he botches surgeries and hurts his patients. It is often mentioned as repusive and disgusting and as 'no laughing matter'. Nate has tried to get it published in the paper numerous times only to result in failure. Doctor Cesspool first was announced in 1991, and it was said that in the doctor's spare time he was a crazed killer. The Snuggles Family After Doctor Cesspool was discarded by the newspaper for being disturbing, Nate decided to make a sappy sweet comic about a family of red blooded Americans who are always happy with candy and sunshine floating around their heads. Despite this attempt, it was discarded by the newspapers for being too sugary sweet. Pilgrims Nate often draws comics about a colony of Pilgrims celebrating the first Thanksgiving. The pioneers often get drunk with a disgraceful party with the mayor getting angry with the fiasco. There are also a few of these comics involving turkeys getting invited (only to be eaten). Biff Biffwell and Chip Chipson Biff Biffwell (black hair) and Chip Chipson (blonde hair) are 2 reporters. They often report about leaves on trees, halloween pumpkins, P.S. 38, the Easter bunny, the month of March and lots of other random things (including Mrs Godfrey). Comics about Mrs. Godfrey Nate is constantly drawing mean comics about his most hated teacher, Mrs Godfrey, since her debut in 1991. Moe Mentum A comic strip about a not so famous stuntsman who often is forced to do life threatening stunts. His boss, JB, has no respect for his well being. Nate's Real Life Comics These comics represent real events in Nate's life. Very Messy Locker Though there was a lot of criticism for his very messy locker, it has held many benefits. Such as: * Throwing people to their next classes. * Letting other people take the blame for the locker. * Getting rid of nasty bullies. * Washing up Nate's sometimes messy appearance with a built in shower. * Pranks of teachers and school staff members. * Having a sale where for two bucks, a student could spend 5 minutes in his locker and have a blast, as Chad Applewhite's quotation. Also, one time when Nate was part of Jefferson Middle School because of mold at PS. 38, the locker Nate had ''there, was messy like his old locker, even though he only spent about 10 minutes at the school at that time. This may be to symbolize how Nate is never going to stop being messy. Physical Appearance Nate Wright is short (at the age of eleven, he is only 137.16 centimeters, or 4.5 feet, in height) and slender. It is implied that Nate has an extent of physical strength; this is never more evident than when he takes on Randy Betancourt, and nearly comes out ahead. While Randy is slender, he is much taller than Nate and has shown on a few occasions to possess unusual strength for one his age. Nate's most notable trait is his jet-black hair. It is done up into seven smooth spikes, and there is no other hair visible on his head. It has also been shown that his hair refuses to stay flat, as when Trudy tried to comb his hair to no success. Nate wears a short-sleeved T-shirt. The top is blue and takes up only a quarter of the shirt. The other three quarters below it are coloured yellow. He also wears blue jeans and white shoes. Nate is 1.37 meters tall and weighs 39.5 kilograms (87 lbs). His BMI is 21.0, meaning he is at a healthy weight, but he is small for his age. Personality and Traits Nate Wright is very rebellious, vain, conceited, and arrogant. He also has greedy and angry tendencies that are usually a disadvantage, and he is very self absorbant. He has even compared himself to other immortal individuals. However, he is also funny (though many characters would say otherwise), noble, hardworking (depending on what he is doing) and he always sticks up for himself and his friends when they are being bullied. Despite the fact that his grade point average is very low, he is shown to be quite smart at various times, and is certified "street-smart". He also has an incredible imagination, as he has created many creative comic books (such as "Doctor Cesspool" or "Moe Mentum") and helped his friends out of several situations, including when he helped them discover the weakness of Jefferson Middle School and helped Chad hook up with Maya. His sarcastic/dramatic nature also tends to land him in the principal's office often. He has been given detention hundreds of times and he is unofficially the detention "tour guide", although he wears the title with pride. Nate is highly sarcastic, which is only built up when he is under pressure. However, he is able to keep most of these thoughts to himself or write them down. He has ailurophobia, also known as elurophobia, meaning he is afraid of cats. However, this is not always consistent (for instance, he was willing to get Spitsy away from a feline called Pickles). Nate has confessed his love for fellow student Jenny Jenkins, much to her chagrin, and he makes any attempt to flirt/talk with her, despite Jenny already having a boyfriend (Artur Pashkov) and the fact that Jenny hates Nate. However, he seems to have grown out of this, to Jenny's slight disappointment. Abilities Nate Wright is a comic genius, and has created many comics of his own. He is also an amazing sportsman. His musical talent was enough that he created a band called "Enslave the Mollusk." While Nate is a great drummer, he is a terrible trombone player. There are other things he excels at as well. Nate insists that he is destined for greatness. Every prank day at his school, he pulls off the most insane and sophisticated pranks of all. Apparently he is a very good treasure collector - his locker is a dump, but other kids mistake valuable items inside for junk. He has also seemed to have organized his locker, despite the apparent mess. It is implied that he has some degree of combat skills and physical strength. For example, he has been shown to hold his own is a fight against the likes of Randy Betancourt and Ellen, both of whom have a size advantage over him. When he broke his wrist playing football, he was able to swing his cast against a bully with enough force to stun him. This is further shown by the number of times Nate swings objects at his friends with enough force to stun them. While having a low GPA, he is a capable strategist, being able to outwit his opponents in chess with little to no effort. He has also outwitted bullies, typically by crushing them with the contents of his locker. This has been used to get him and his friends out of sticky situations. He also has two strange abilities, both of which he acquired through unknown means: * Sense of Smell: Perhaps his most bizarre ability, Nate has an extremely acute sense of smell, possibly surpassing the level of dogs. He has been able to detect minimal things through aroma alone on numerous occasions. For example, during a bet with Mr. Galvin, not only was he able to identify the object, which was a binder clip, he was able to smell what he had for lunch and that the clip was used to hold a lunch bag in place. He was also able to not only identify what was in Randy's lunch bag, but he was also able to read a note that his mother left him. His sense of smell is so acute that even Mr. Galvin implied that it was an affront to science. * "Vibe" Awareness: 'Another unusual ability of Nate's is the ability to detect vibes, or how people are feeling. He can accurately detect people's vibes and interpret them, and has even tried to teach this to others, albeit with little success. Grades These are Nate’s school grades, taken from guesses or information straight from the books. Social Studies Nate’s Social Studies grade has been mentioned to be an F, and is likely true, as it’s his class with Mrs. Godfrey and she has given more detentions than all of the other teachers combined. Math While Nate doesn’t like math, it has been said that he is good at it. A passing grade would be an A+ to a C-, so his grade is likely around this range. Likes and Dislikes 'Likes Cheez Doodles: Nate's favorite snack. Jenny: She is or was Nate's love interest. Sports: Nate enjoys playing sports at school. He plays soccer, hockey, dodgeball, beach volleyball, baseball, basketball and fleeceball (a baseball parody). Summer Vacation: For reasons that are obvious, Nate enjoys being out of school. Femme Fatality: He enjoys reading the book, because he enjoys the plot and characters, but mostly because he finds Femme to be attractive. Comics: Nate loves to draw comics, and has made up several characters of his own design, such as Doctor Cesspool and Moe Mentum. Art: Art is Nate's favorite school subject for obvious reasons. Mr. Rosa teaches the class and Nate has gradually warmed up to him as well.. Francis and Teddy: Francis Pope and Teddy Ortiz are Nate's two best friends. The three of them do almost everything together, where Nate's girlfriends are not concerned. 'Dislikes' Cats: Nate hates cats and thinks dogs are superior to the latters. He has also been known to be afraid of cats on some occasions, as he suffers from ailurophobia. Egg Salad: Egg salad is self-explanatory for Nate; it is his least favorite food of all time. In one case, he even tries to use egg salad as means to avenge Gina, though he probably remains unaware if Gina hates egg salad as much as he does. Figure skating: Nate thinks figure skating is boring and cheesy. In addition, he is very annoyed with Ellen watching it on the television. School pictures: Nate is never ready for the picture when it is his turn. http://bignate.wikia.com/wiki/Gina%7C Gina: Nate is annoyed with Gina bragging about her perfect grades and her spotless academic record, amid other things. The two of them are worst enemies, though it is possible they have feelings for each other deep down. Social Studies: Not only does his one-sided nemesis, Mrs. Godfrey, teach the class, but Nate believes that he is just memorizing useless facts that will never benefit him. Math: Nate thinks math is boring, though he is not terrible at the subject. http://bignate.wikia.com/wiki/Ellen%7C Ellen: Nate thinks his older sister, Ellen, is obnoxious. He also thinks it is annoying when his teachers compare him to Ellen. Mrs. Godfrey: Mrs. Godfrey is Nate's least favorite teacher. http://bignate.wikia.com/wiki/Nolan%7C Nolan: Nate hates him for bragging how he and other Jefferson students beat him at almost everything. This enmity increases after the P.S. 38 students transfer to Jefferson and he gets to know them better. Artur: Although he does not hate Artur outright, Nate seems to be annoyed by him being "perfect at everything". He is even more annoyed that Jenny, whom Nate has a nearly unhealthy crush on, is in love with Artur. Turkey : In Big Nate From The Top he reveals he hates turkey. Randy Betancourt: He is the school bully and has bullied Nate over a span of years. Possessions Nate possesses several comics that he has created himself. Locker Main Article: Locker no. 666 Trivia Main Article: Nate Wright/Trivia Relationships Gallery Bn130630_(1).jpg|Nate in a comic strip Nate's broken wrist - 1992.jpg|Nate breaks his wrist. unnamed-1.jpg|Nate dancing on a table nate-w:a-drawing.jpeg|Nate with a scribble. big-nate-strikes-again.jpg nate 1.jpg nate wright.jpg big 1.jpg 7F22E625-9EF1-4D5E-8237-08B06E2AD42A.jpeg Notes and References Category:Timber Scouts Category:Wright Family Category:Boys Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Sports Players Category:P.S. 38 students